Save the Last Dance
by scarletwitch98
Summary: While at Tony Stark's party, you have an interesting encounter with your teammater


Save the Last Dance

Tony Stark was having his usual big bash, and all of the Avengers were expected to attend. You hadn't wanted to go, the season premiere of Once Upon a Time was on tonight, but Tony bribed you with concert tickets. So here you were, on a Sunday night, in a one-strapped sparkly black dress, sipping champagne and watching the party goers. You had never been a big fan of big crowds, always preferring smaller gatherings.

Just was you were considering sneaking up to your room, Steve walked up to you, smiling. "Hey Cap," you said, smiling at him. "Hey yourself. You looked lonely over here all by yourself. Is everything okay?" You nodded, "Yeah, just not a big fan of parties," Steve smiled, "Well, I want you to have fun. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" You rolled your eyes and laughed, "I'd be honored to dance with you,"

Steve held out his hand, and the two of you headed out to the dance floor. The string quartet was playing a slower song. You put a hand on Steve's shoulder, and he put a hand on your waist while blushing. The dance started off a bit awkward, but you got into the beat after a while. After the first time Steve twirled you around, you noticed Natasha talking to Clint, but she had her eyes locked on you and Steve. You brushed it off, but felt slightly uneasy. Steve turned out to be a great dancer, which did not surprise you at all. When Steve twirled you once more, you saw that Natasha was still staring at you two.

"So," You cleared your throat, looking at Steve, who raised an eyebrow. "So?" He asked in confusion. You nodded towards Natasha's direction, "Natasha can't take her eyes off of you," Steve crinkled his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" You rolled your eyes, "She's been staring at you the entire time we've been dancing. You never mentioned that the two of you were a thing," Steve shook his head, "We're not a thing," Before you could ask more, a hand tapped your back.

You broke apart from Steve and turned around, seeing Natasha Romanoff staring at you. "Mind if I cut in?" She asked in her husky drawl. You shook your head, "Not at all. He's all yours," You turned to leave when you heard Natasha laugh. "I'm not talking about dancing with Cap. I was wondering if you would mind dancing with me," Your eyes widened, you had not been expecting that. "Um, sure, is that okay with you, Steve?" He nodded his head immediately. "Of course, I'll see you guys later,"

After Steve disappeared in the crowd, you glanced at Natasha who was staring at you again. You blushed. Natasha put a hand on your hip, interlacing the other with your own. You in turn put a hand on her shoulder, and you began to dance. Dancing with Natasha was different from dancing with Steve, you noted. While Steve was good, Natasha was very graceful and swift. The entire time, you didn't break eye contact with each other. Natasha was the first to break the silence, "So you and Steve?" You were confused, "What about me and Steve?" Natasha gave a small smile, "I just, I just didn't know you two were a thing," You laughed, and Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Steve and I are not a thing. Up until five minutes ago, I thought you were with him,"

This time Natasha laughed, and the sound brought butterflies to your stomach. "Steve…is not my type," You nodded your head, "I see. You have a type?" "Of course," Natasha replied. When you didn't reply, she continued, "Don't you have a type?" You shrugged; you had never had the best luck at relationships. "Not really. I just know the feeling when I like someone," That seemed to spark Natasha's interest because she gave you the look that said to continue, so you did. "It's when I get butterflies in my stomach whenever they smile or laugh. Or how I feel like I'm always on cloud nine whenever they're around," You suddenly stopped, realizing how all of the things you just said described how you had been acting around Natasha.

The master assassin seemed to pick up on what you were saying as well because she closed the distance between you. "That's funny you say that," she commented, staring at you intently. You began to blush, but tried to act calm, "Why do you say that?" Natasha smiled, "Because I've been trying to figure out if you would go out with me, and I think you just answered my question. Before you could respond, she pressed her lips to yours for a sweet, lingering kiss. When she broke it off, you opened your eyes and stared into hers.

"Is that a yes to a date?" She asked, smirking at you. You smiled and leaned in closer, "Yes."


End file.
